Evening Rain
by Aeyria
Summary: Conan finds Ai on that rainy day instead Hakase finding her first. Will their reactions of each other's truths change? Could unwanted screams at each other be prevented? Can they find comfort in each other? Eventual ConanXAi. .::DISCONTINUED::.


**Evening Rain**

**A/N: I must be really bored to start another story. School ended today and a 2 week break starts… The thing is that I'm going to be super bored. The only thing I'm looking forward to is ANO or Asians Night Out. A little event my friend made up and inviting Asians to do some random activities. Anyways, this plot popped into my head just recently, so I decided to try it. I'm also writing chapter 7 to Stay By My Side. Then I'm planning on doing a one shot afterward. Oh yeah, and I'm also going to add 2 more chapters to Because Of You. And a Christmas story of this pair as well. Just giving you my plan. So expect the 7****th**** chapter of Stay By My Side soon? Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does. **

**Chapter 1: Surprise Outside**

**(Conan's POV)**

Rain droplets hammered onto every surface surrounding me. Beating down on my umbrella, rain splashed wildly, but the umbrella did little to shield me. The downpour whipped at my unprotected jeans and backpack, soon causing it to be sopping wet. Water on my glasses hazing my vision, I stumbled on, trying my best not to hit anything in my pathway. Fighting the wind, I hurried to Hakase's house to receive a new invention he crafted for me.

Upon seeing the gates in front of his house, I nearly missed a strange lump on the sidewalk in front of _my _house. Shuffling closer to the object, I realized it was a girl about my age in an oversized lab coat. Dropping my umbrella, I kneeled in front of her to see her condition. Lightly touching the back of my hand to her cheek, I felt that her skin was very cold and stiff. Panic surged through me, so I quickly checked for a pulse and if she was breathing. Seeing that she was, I picked her up and brought her through the gates of Hakase's house.

I barged through the doors with a spare key after no one had answered the door. Still carrying the unknown girl, I placed her head on my shoulder with her body leaning against me as I searched through a closet for a few towels. Choosing out the 3 thickest ones, I laid them on the couch. Then I placed the girl onto it so that the couch wouldn't get wet. Afterward, I ran outside to retrieve the forgotten umbrella and return back into the house in pursuit for the whereabouts of Hakase.

"Hakase! Hakase! Hakase!" I bellowed around the house.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?" A voice that belonged to Hakase traveled up from his inventing lab.

"Hakase! I found a girl that's been in the rain for what seemed like hours. Come up here!" I begged with urgency.

Finally seeing his balding head inclining slowly from his journey up the stairs, I let out a sigh of relief and annoyance. I kept pulling his wrist in attempt for him to walk faster.

Once arriving to the couch with the girl on it, Hakase watched the little figure for a while. The lab coat was the size for a young adult. The girl's hair was dripping with water and her arms hung limply at her sides.

"Shinichi, what happened to her?" Hakase asked after he seen the young girl.

"I was walking here when I saw her in front of my house. I mean, Shinichi's house. It seems like she's been out there for a long time. Probably passed out somehow. She might get hypothermia soon. Do you have a spare change of clothes for her?" I spilled out rapidly.

"I have some because once and a while Ayumi-chan would spill food on her clothes and get them dirty. Speaking of hypothermia, you need to change do. Go take a warm shower."

"O.K." I obliged.

**~oOo~**

I stepped out of the steamy shower and pulled on a dry pair of clothes. Drying my hair with a towel, messing it up from its usual hairstyle, I strolled outside to see Hakase in the bedroom next to his. Assuming it was where the girl would be residing in currently, I redirected where I was going. Poking my head through the doorway I found Hakase covering the girl with a pile of blankets.

"Oh, Shinichi! Can you look after her while I go get some food ready just in case she wakes up?" Hakase inquired as he turned around to see me leaning against the door frame.

"Sure." I bluntly replied while pulling up a chair to the side of the bed the new comer was in.

"Thanks, Shinichi."

Hakase exited the room after doubling-checking on the girl to make sure she was alright. Without anymore panicking about the girl's conditions, I took time to study her. She seemed about my age, give or take a little. Reddish, blonde hair framed her pale complexion. Her hair seemed more British, but how her face was Japanese. Parents of 2 different races? She looked a bit underweight, but still pretty.

Then reality gripped me from my trance. Exactly why was a little girl out in the pouring rain without an umbrella? Why was she wearing an oversized lab coat? I glanced back over to the girl. Could she have been a victim of…? Wait, if she was, why would she try entering my/Shinichi's house?

Questions exploded in my mind, bursting around and throwing me in confusion. Coming up with unlikely answers to the unanswered questions popped in my mind unwillingly. Taking a couple deep breathes I was about let my detective mind take over, when something caught my eye.

The girl had regained consciousness for her arms where stirring around sluggishly. Her eyelids flickered a few times before opening completely, revealing a pair of aquamarine eyes that seemed to wise to be of a child's. I opened my mouth to make a comment to the girl, when she jolted up from her position. Sitting upright, it seemed that fear had shot her in the heart. A nightmare in her unconscious state? Her eyes immediately studied the room, scanning over it quickly, before her penetrating stare landed on me.

After she glanced at me, her tensed shoulders relaxed a tad. The glint in her eyes told me that she knew something I didn't.

"Hello…" I started uncertainly.

Noticing that what I thought of may have been wrong, the thing about this girl being a victim of _them_, I quickly changed back to a childish voice.

"HI! I found you outside of Shinichi-niichan's house. What were you doing there?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

She narrowed her eyes at me, flowing with suspicion. Not replying to what I said she gazed over my shoulder. I turned to see Hakase entering the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" Hakase voiced out the obvious event that had just occurred.

A nod was Hakase's reply. She apparently wasn't in the mood for talking. Her eyes directed from Hakase and me to the window located in the room. Her acts were aloof and cold. Nope. Definitely not a normal young kid. Those eyes of hers spelled out that she seen too many things already in her life, nothing of what a kid's would be like. Exactly who was she?

Hakase positioned the tray of food onto a nearby desk, and then pulled up another chair to the side of the girl's bed. Sitting down, he decided to start introductions.

"Hello. This is Conan-kun," he stated, pointing to me, "and what everyone calls me by is Hakase. What's your name?"

The girl showed no emotion on her face, but took a while before saying her name. Hesitance? But she stole one look at me, and seemed reassured, as if she knew who I was.

"Miyano… Miyano Shiho. Nice to meet you too, Hakase, Conan-kun… Or shall I say, Kudo Shinichi?"

A/N: Should I continue this? I want to hear your thoughts about this. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC. =( Oh, sorry if this seemed short, it's just that I am also trying to finish up chapter 7 for Stay By My Side, but my tries are in vain. A migraine is pounding into my head, making it tough for typing. Many times I misspelled on the easiest words possible. Maybe it's just the sugar from school. Too hyper… =3


End file.
